Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/T
__NOWYSIWYG__ ThatCorruptedMentality Indefinable Thedarkwriter *The Dead HourSomeone is here with us..... TacoExpress *Blank Book *The Knife *3 Stooges - Dead Dunderheads Takov *Strange Distance Taloki *Cold Dog *Tree Speech TanookiEditor *Native Faith Talros *That Orange Glow *Wailing in the Decay *Sorrow Heights *Night Hunters Tatterhood *Set to Rights Tay13 *Follower TehKarui *Fucked Up Thoughts Tehtumpi *Bikini *The Face in the Middle of Dark (RE-WRITE) Teigatchi *Just a Game Tekclaw *All Mine TenderlyTwisted *Playtime *The Circus Tenzinkendrick *The Dweller in the Deep *Hitchhiker *J.A.C.K Tera91 *CatDog Lost Episode *Invader Zim: GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff (Alternate Ending) Teuth&Klau *Down In The Beast Th3 3p1c G4m3r These are my actual creepypastas. Some are linked together, a number/letter will be posted at the end of those. *Diablo 2 "Curse" 1-A *Equestria.jpg *A.P.D. *Insanity's Grasp/The Journal of Christopher Autry 1-B *It's Not the Wind... These are my jokepastas. These don't normally link, and are just for the intent of a laugh. *In the Right Mind... theawesomegman *Lightning Strikes TheEyeofDarkness *Patience TheLizardKing.0 *Doctor Who: Apocalypse thatguyfromkfc *3 AM ThatLastNote *The Composition That one asian guy *Today It Is Raining ThatOneGuy20 *Rewinded Mind ThatOneGuy916 *I Don't Think This Is Minecraft Anymore... ThatOneCat *The Voice at the Back of Your Head Thatsoundscoolman12 *Afterfear "The Baron" Kurt Blaze * The Last Compare the Meerkat Advert Theredpuff *"A" *The Tapping Child The Aeronaut Enjoy my submissions. I often keep them short and sweet. *Abandoned Warehouse *Lurking Underground *The Storyline Virus *Emotional Acting *Puzzle Box *Theatre Production *Wario Land 4 *Ornaments *Evolution *Swallowed *Television The Babylon Project *The Eastliegh Murder Tapes *Risen Again *Horizon The Baker *Cave Children The Black Hat *Repression The Body Volcanic *Parasites the bottom of the well *Journal Entry: 5th of June 2007 The Chaos Puppet *Children *Comforting Reverie, A The Disturbed Writer *A Summer I Will Never Forget *My Gardening Tips *Scamp My Demonic Pup *The Kid that Everyone Feared The Fallen Messiah *The Shrink of Jameson Muller The Forum Folly The Forum Folly The Godly *Happy Toys The Infallible Man *No Title The Insomniak *The Black Room *The Candle *Can'tTurnBack.exe The Jurker *Don't Worry, Be Happy *Knock Before You Enter TheKingnecromancer My first creepypasta is this one: *Eyes of the Watcher More on the way, please provide feedback! The Monstre *Nezhyl The Red Grandmaster aka The-Metal-Maniac over at Deviantart. I am the creator of the Creepypasta character known as Nazar and the Judge. Pastas involving Nazar and the Judge: *Nazar and the Judge: Always Guilty *Nazar and the Judge: Beware the Good Samaritan The Seer *Agamemnon *A Boy without a Name *Doors of Wonderland *The Gramophone *The Hole in the Sky The Silicon Lemming Feel free to amend any grammatical errors you catch. I'm pretty new to this so would welcome any and all analysis. *The Missing Step *A Good Night Out *What Is in a Name? *Survival Instinct *The Golden Dilemma *The Patron Saint of the Good-Looking Corpse *A Bigger Stick *The Quantum Man *Xbox Live *Inspired The Taxidermist *Backward Dream *The Lakemen *The Cracker *Under the Cover The Worst Day *The Worst Day The4thEmperor *The Pursuit TheABe *The Real Deal TheArmorOfLife *Stain on the Ceiling TheBedBug Here's my first Creepypasta I've written. *Dare If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, feel free to fix them, put please DON'T change the story. TheBelrichConspiracy *Meet Alabaster TheBushAdministration *The Eighty-Seventh Face *The River Country Film *At the Crossroads *Takakanonuma Greenland TheCrookedMan *A World within the Canvas TheDarkExterminator If people want, they can correct me. This includes spelling and small grammar mistakes. You know...in my stories. Major edits such as taking out paragraphs and such have to be discussed with me personally. Thank you. *Dark Life 2 *Dave Thedeadwalk2nite *2251 Stahlheber Road *If This Is Hell, Then It's Contagious TheFireyBaptism *The Glutton TheGreatAllie *Half-Baked Sun Cakes TheGreatMobo *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Woods_Beyond_our_School TheHypotheticalNerd A tale about an average man who slowly realizes something is wrong after many sleepless nights.... *My Name Is Jacob Smith TheJadeGhost *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Love_from_Selena TheKayrusswitt *Life as I Know It *Staring Eyes TheKiloton *Three-Whack Jack *In the Basement TheLimo64 Just some of my original work. Any corrections, paragraphing etc. are welcome, but I'd prefer any major edits to be discussed with me first. Any pasta ideas are also welcome. Thank you :) *Familiar Face *The Glass *First Light TheJguy98 *the J guy Thelulz *The Future Is Open TheManOfMysteriousStories *Beware Omegle *The Looking Glass Themoonshadow12 *The Silence TheMortalWorld *The Tall, No-Armed Man TheOneBehindYou *Providing The Rope TheOceloid I enjoy writing, I always have, and people say I'm good at it. Please don't edit my posts without my permission unless it's a minor change, such as a gramatical correction and so on. I'm new to wikia so sorry if I noob. *Fading to Black *My Most Recent Nightmare *The Cracks *The Man with the Onion for a Head themorbidsadist *The Assassin's Target *Inner Insanity Theonewiththeredhood *Mutt TheOrangeGoblin *McDonald's *A Hallucination or Reality? *Devil's Breath *Origin of the Swine *The Amnesia Tapes TheMysteriousK *The Doll Man TheMysteriousLee *There Is a Forest TheNicholasParkusComplex You know the words, so sing along for me baby. *My Dog *Repressed *Necrosis *Enjoy Your Stay *Blackness *The Derelict *Ermita TheQuestioner Name's Questioner. Trying to make pastas for fun. *And More TheRavenProphet *Creepy Anabell *I'm Not Afraid of the Dark *The Ringmaster TheresTheDoor *The Bulb Fades *The Woman to Eat the Children TheRiseoftheDamned *The Cost of Failure Therottingstrawberry *Kirby's Deadland TheShadyNerd *Coradeen's Candelabra *He Who Sees Blindness *Immortality: The Ingenious Experiment of Director 24-T *Sibling Rivalry TheShinyMudkip Hey, I read creepypastas for about a year before taking them up myself. I am very good at writing pastas about video *hacked* cartridges. If you want me to make something difference, you're free to tell me an d I'll take requests. My email is TheShinyMudkip@gmail.com *PKEMON- The Violet Islands TheSkorpion153 *La E-Print (Spanish) TheSlushieBunny *Pulled Down the Stairs Thestoryman any comments/critiques on my story(stories? maybe in the future...) *The Cage Thesuri Comments and feedback are much appreciated. Also, please do not alter this story in anyway. If being used for something, please contact me for permission, thanks! The Whispers of Grand Theft Auto Online Thethirdperson As a first-time creepypasta writer, I'm open to suggestions and edits. *To the Other Side *Something Greater *In the Name of Terror *History Rewritten *Home Sweet Home TheTyk1337/Ty.kiatathikom Most if not all of my pastas go up early on my website http://humerussness.blogspot.com *Dear Michael *Two Men in the Mirror *Umbrella Wire TheVeryCreepyPastas Any corrections, suggestions, and improvements are welcome. Criticism is also appreciated. *The Research Facility TheWalshinator Hi, it's TheWalshinator from the Slender Man's Shadow forums, and from many other forums. *The Marksman *The Hokey Pokey *6:66pm *Thanatophobia thewriter Hey guys it's thewriter here, here you'll find all of my creepypastas that I've written so far. Feel free to talk about my pastas, edit them, or review them. Thanks and I hope you enjoy my pastas. *Call of Duty Creepypasta *My Hell *Timburton.avi Theyseemeshufflin *Footprints *Best of Friends *A Cautionary Tale *Mario ThinkAloud Just... Tell me if you think they're any good. Spare not the rod. Nitpick to your hearts content, as it looks like I'll be doing this for the next three years, but in University. *I Died ThroughTheYears *Anthem of the Pained Tigerhallam *Ancestors *Act 1 *Alone in the Darkness *Paths Divergent *Snuff *The Bunny Man (Tiger's Version) *Wild House in the Woods Time Master *The Darkstrider *Dire Forest *Bound to the Darkness *The Soul Tree *Beyond Time TimeTravelNinja *The Murderous Spirit TipsyReactions *No Sleeping During The Flight tlangster *Super Mario 0 Tleapaldt *The Lesson *Subject Q1100317 - The Human Torch ToxicFang99 *The Trainer ToxicGasGIANT *Marcus Toby61 *I TobyBrennan *Player ToddOrsen *Gifts *The Oak Man Totallynormal *John Smith ToTheArk777 I would really appreciate grammar fixes of any kind besides capitalization, I have a purpose for improper caps. *LookHarder.jpg *Voice of Regret *Chiia *The Man Without a Shadow *20,000 Leagues Underground Toxxxik *Sorry I'm Late, Sir TömanThüsaWill Just ask for permission to edit in the comment section. Grammatical and other mistakes only. *Töman Thüsa Treetop Terra *The Mural *The Odd Mask Treewee *What Will You Do? *Joyful Noise 'T'rickster88 *The Mind Tomb Tridecalogism *Jeff Troll-Khan Well guys I really dont mind if you edit it for grammer and stuff but please dont change the story or anything. *Room 536 Troll-Plz *Crazy Love *Hate Club Trollingismean *The Note TruffleMuffinzz Please do not edit my creations. They are all my originals, and I know I don't have bad English writing skills. I will credit any form of media or any author/director who I have gained inspiration from. Thanks. *Aunt Donna Trunkswswordssj4 *Seeing Red *Faaip De Oiad TSAsselin *The Vainity TurboBat *Happy TUeRiE *The Lynching Man Tunika04 *Hell's Pendulum *Circle of Insecurity *Not Dead *Man's Best Friend *Mr.Krabs Theory TVBIsHayley *The Busy World of Richard Scary: Lost Episode *Nostalgia Critic's Lost Review TwiceStyle *Money Is an Evil Thing TwilitWrath *Spore Stuck Dead Glitch TwistedThrill44 *Man in White Tyberzannisultra Aspiring horror writer. Do not edit my stories without first consulting me. The exception would be "You Will Be Mine" which needs editing. *You Will Be Mine How far can love go? TyEvans The Sleeper Agent Tylociraptor I'm a soon-to-be regular poster on a few sites, and am posting all my OC at this wiki so that those who enjoy it will know who has written it. *ORGANIC . exe Tyranical Tyranis Ohai thar, guys. I consider myself a budding young writer, and I am constantly pushing mystelf to get out some good and original stuff. Feel free to give some criticism, but don't be too harsh. Too harsh makes me sad. *Mist *Stalking the Hills *Murder Is like a Painting *Concerning Our Little "Problem" Tyro31 Hey guys, I'm Tyro and these are a few of my OCs, I hope to make a lot more in the future, and get better at writing them :D Please don't change my submissions, but if there's grammar errors or derps, feel free (: *Hear Him Top C. Cret *Cyrebro Code *Absence of Sound, The TacitParasite11 *Zakrom's Haunting Category:Article Listing Subpages TheDudeManGuy *Grisha's House